


Unlikely Pair

by PhantomMiss



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomMiss/pseuds/PhantomMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was original a role play that my best friend and I had done. Since I loved the story line and the pairing so much I thought it would make a great story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Walking up to the door Luciano, knocked on the door. After a while of waiting, he heard soft foot steps walking towards the door. The door opens just a crack and someone peaked out.

" _Who is it_ ," A females voice called out.

Reconizing the voice Luciano answered. " _It's Luciano, Maria open the door. I'm here to see your idiot brother_."

Opening the door more she leaned on the door frame, looking out at him. " _He doesn't want to be bothered right now Luciano. Can't you come back another day_ ," she asked crossing her arms.

" _If it wasn't important I wouldn't be here right now. Now would I_ ," Luciano narrowed his eyes a bit.

Sighing she moved out of his way. " _He's in the his room_ ," she stated, watching the italian walk into the door. Shutting the door behind him, and pointed to the living room, " _Can you wait in there, and I'll go get him_ ," she asked.

Nodding Luciano walked into the living, sitting on the couch. He watched as Maria walked toward to stairs and down to the basement. He leaned back, he heard Lutz yelling something in german to his sister, and only for her to responed softly.

After a while Lutz stomped up the stairs, and into the kitchen. Opening the fridge he grabbed a beer and walked into the living room. " _What's so important Luciano_ ," he flopped into his chair and looked at his boss.

" _You owe me money, thats what I'm here about_ ," Luciano stated flatly, not even trying to sugar coat it.

Rolling his eyes, " _Oh I'm doing great boss thanks for asking. Yes my leg does feel better by the fucking way_ ," Lutz said sarcasticly clearly trying to ignore Luciano's statement. " _Thanks for asking by the way, is this how you checked on Kuro too_ ," Lutz added take a swig of his beer.

Luciano sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. " _I'm not here for small talk Lutz_." He looked away from him, and saw that Maria had entered the room.

" _Is there anything you would like to drink_ ," she asked Luciano, rubbing her arm nervously.

Luciano looked at Maria and then to Lutz. " _How much is your sister worth to you_ ," he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

" _No, no your leaving her fucking out of this Luciano_ ," Lutz sat up, point at him. " _This is between you and me, don't be pulling Maria into this. You don't see me pulling Flavio into this_ ," He added, glaring at him.

" _Answer the question Lutz, how much is your sister worth to you_ ," Luciano leaned forward, folding his hands into front of him.

Lutz sighs, " _Just leave her out of this, shes my sister. Shes all I got_."

" _Than until you can pay me back_ ," he pauses standing up. He walks over to Maria, picking her up and puts her over his shoulder. " _She will be with me_ ," he finishes his sentence.

Maria gasps, crawling at his back after he pick her up. " _Luciano put me down_ ," she punches his side, only to hear him laugh. He walked out of the house and carries her to his car. She sighs, looking at the ground, " _Idiot_."

After setting her in his car, he looked at her. She was frowning as she was looking at her phone. " _Your not going to fight or do anything funny_ ," he asked as he kneeled to her level.

Shaking her head, she looked at him. " _What's the point of fighting when I know I can't win. Besides do you really think your going to get your money back from Lutz. It takes me just standing in his room just for him to straighten up_ ," she states, looking back at her phone.

" _Is that so. I guess we are going to be living together for a while than_ ," Luciano said with irritation in his voice. He stands up and slams her door shut, cause her to jump and look up at him through the window. She watched as he walked around the car and to the drivers seat.

Opening the door he got in, and started the car. He sped off and drove to his house, only to glance at her through his mirror.

Coming to a sheering halt, he turned off the car and got out. He walked over her side of the car, grabbing her wrist. He pull her out of the car and shut the down. " _From now on your going to be one of my dolls_ ," he glared at her.

" _Doll_ ," she looked at him with confusion, as she was pull towards the large house and through the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

Entering the house, Luciano knocked on the wall. Letting anyone know, that was in the house he was there. Maria was still confused on what he meant on by she was going to be his doll. But she was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard him knock.

" _Why did you do that_ ," she looked at him curiously, with a slight tilt of her head.

" _I was letting people know who was here_ ," he glanced at her from over his shoulder.

She nodded and was pulled towards the kitchen. He stopped the door way and pushed her in. She looked around the kitchen and saw that there was a group of men in there.

" _Boys doll, doll boys_ ," he said introducing her to them.

She waves slightly with a nervous smile and backed up a bit. " _H-hallo_ ," she spoke softly, trying not to make eye contact.

" _You know its rude to talk to people with out looking at them_ ," one of the men spoke and walks over to her.

She backed up more watching his shadow get closer to her. He walks closer, grabbing her face, forcing her to look up. " _Now isn't that better_ ," he yelled to the others.

See some of the others nod, and others laughs, she tried pushing his hand away. With no success she reached off to the side and grabbed the first thing she could. She glanced over at what was in her hand, and it turned out to be a wine bottle. With all her might she slammed the bottle over her guys her, cause his to release her. Kicking him away she held what was left of the bottle close to her.

" _You little bitch_ ," the male screamed, touching his head. He looked over at Luciano, who was calmly leaning on the door frame. Luciano crossed his arms narrowing his eyes a bit looking at her. Frowning Maria backed up more as the men start to surround her.


	4. Chapter 4

Luciano leaned on the wall watching as his men surrounded Maria. Chuckling softly he stood up start and was about to leave the room until she said something that caught his attention.

"Dolls belong to only one person," she called out to him.

Stopping in his tracks he looked over at her. Without saying anything he walked over to her and grabbed her wrist, and pulled her out of the kitchen. Walking to his room he mumbled something she couldn't hear. Once at his room her pushed her through the door and on to his bed. "You belong to me, and me alone. Do I make myself clear," he almost yelled at her.

Nodding slowly, she sat up and rubbed her wrist as she looked at him. "You were going to let them kill me," she asked quietly, afraid to make him more angry.

He looked at her and then looked away, "It doesn't matter, You can stay in here or have your own room." 

Standing up she walked over to him. Shaking a bit, she wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him as she hid her face into the back of his shirt. "If I leave your side they will try and kill me. And if I am dead you won't get your money," she voice was at a whisper. 

"Like you said, it will take a while for you brother to get the money," he looked over his shoulder at her. "Besides what good will it do if your always are hiding in someone else shadow," he glared a bit at her. 

Letting go of him she nodded, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. 

"Than I take it your going to be staying in here than," he rolled his eyes. 

Nodding was all she did, for she was to afraid to say anything. Yes it was true she had known Luciano, for a while. But she never really had the chance to study him, so she had no clue what to do or say to make him happy. To be honest to herself, she actually never seen him truly smile, just smirks here and there. Wanting to know more about him, she opened her mouth to ask a question but nothing came out. The only sound that was heard was the sound of someone knocking on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Luciano looked at the door, frowning a bit. "Who is it," he asked walking towards the door. Grabbing the door handle, he opened the door and saw his brother standing there.

Flavio stood there, which a smile across his face. "Ciao fratello," he spoke to his grumpy little brother.

Luciano groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Ciao Flavio. What do you want." 

"Well there's a horribly dressed man, yelling in the front yard. I thought it was important enough to tell you," Flavio said as he noticed Maria. "And who is this little cutie dressed in ugly clothes," he asked walking towards her. 

Luciano was glaring at Flavio in annoyance, "Doll meet my brother Flavio, Flavio my doll don't touch her!"

Flavio looked Maria up and down, "Lets get you some new clothes, while Luciano talks to that guy." He took her hand and walked her out of the room.

She nodded a bit and looked at Luciano as she was guided out of the room. When they were down the hall she pulled at her wrist a bit and spoke, "Maria."

Flavio looked over his shoulder at her and asked her, "What was that dear, your speaking to soft. Please speak louder."

"Maria, I said my name," She spoke a bit louder. "I didn't know Luciano had a brother. He was usually alone at social gatherings and such," She added.

"Really! You mean he never talks about me," Flavio whined in hurt. "I'm really hurt, but its not a shocker that he goes to gatherings alone. He's always so grumpy and he never wears the outfits I pick out for him," He spoke thought his whine. "You see I'm usually with Andres," He sighed dreamily.

"I see," she looked down, but once she heard Andres's name she looked up again. "You know Andres," she asked him.

"Know him is hardly the right word, sweetie. I'm his boyfriend," Flavio smiled. "Wait how do you know him," he asked her.

"He's one of my friends, Andres, and Francois. They normal where the only ones who would let me hang out with them other than my brother," Maria stated.

"Oh! So your the one he was talking about! He always said he had a girl to turn to when he needed dating addvice, But she wasn't any help so she would help him with other things," he laughed a bit and stopped at a door. "Well any friend of Andres's is a friend of mine," he added.

Maria smiled a bit, and nodded as she was pushed into the room and forced to change into something else.

Walking down the hallway Luciano sighed running his fingers through his hair. "Who the hell, is yelling at a building, idiot," he spoke to himself. Walking towards the front door he stopped and opened it.


	6. Chapter 6

Seeing that no one was there, he slammed the door shut. Cursing under his breath he walked to his brother's room. Stopping in front of the door he knock, and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. 

Flavio looked up at the door and called out, "Just a sec." Stepping back he looked at her once more. "Yes this is defiantly you," he told her. "But it needs something else a told of color," he said looking around his room. He saw his old red hollister hoodie that he had been meaning to throw out. Walking over to it he picked it and looked over at her. Walking back over to her, he handed it to her. "Here put this on," he told her.

Nodding she took the hoodie and stuck it on, "It kinda big don't you think." She looked down at her hoodie and then back at Flavio.

Flavio sighed, "Yes but on the bright sighed, to distracts people from noticing you don't have breasts." He finished that sentence with a smiled, trying to make it some like a good thing.

She frowned and crossed her arms. "I do have boobs! They are just not as big as everyone else," she protested.

Flavio nodded and patted her head. He had put her in a white sun dress, and for color the red hoodie, he was glad it looked good on her, plus she just wanted a simple outfit and thats as simple as he got. Walking over to the door, he opened it to see Luciano standing there with his arms crossed. 

Maria looked over at door, when she saw Luciano she quickly went over to him. 

"Aw she's like a little puppy," Flavio said in a cheery tone. "So who was at the door," he asked him.

Luciano looked Maria up and down, before putting his attention back to his brother. "No one," he informed him. 

Maria let out a small yawn as she rubbed her eyes. 

This catching Luciano's attention, he turned to her. "Tired," he asked her. 

She looked at him and nodded a bit.

Luciano sighed, "Come on." He turned and walked towards his room, making sure that she was behind him every so often. "You look good," he told her. 

She jumped a bit, realizing that he had just complemented her. "Oh thank you. I think your brother was relieved when I said I like simple outfit," she said. 

"Probably, all he does is make flash outfit and shit like that," he said, stopping at his door. "Go head a take a t-shirt to sleep in or something. I'll the room next door, I have to finish something," he added. 

She nodded, opening the door, she walked to and looked at him. "Good night, I guess I'll see you in a bit then," she spoke to him. 

Nodding he shut the door and walked over to the next room over. After a while he yawned, standing up, he walked to his room, and got changed for bed. As he climbed into bed he felt a Maria shift in her sleep, he didn't know why but I brought a smile to his face. Getting under the cover, Maria shiver a bit, and moved closer to him for warmth. Blushing a bit, and not know what to do, he slowly wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

After climbing up the tree closest to Luciano's room. Lutz looked threw the window and watched as Luciano climbed into bed with his sister. It sicked him, and he wanted it to stop, he had to do something, but he didn't know yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Lutz growled a bit, from what he could at least see, was that they were close. Too close, for his liking. He yawned, while he wanted for Luciano to fall asleep fully. During that time he had made a plan, but he didn't know how to execute it. Sighing he figured he had to be soundly asleep by now, and climbed down the tree he was sitting in. Walking to the back door, he found that it was left unlock and smirked to himself. Walking through the halls of the house, he walked to Luciano's room with ease. Once he was at the door he tried opening it. Frowning the door was locked, digging around in his pocket he pulled out a pin and a paper clip. Picking the lock, he put his ear against the door listening for the clip of the door and for any movement in the door. Opening the door slowly all the way, he peaked in and looked around the room only seeing movement on the bed.

Maria shifted in her sleep, as she cuddled closer to Luciano. 

Luciano snored softly as he loosen his grip on her only tighten his grip again. Holding her close to him, he burried his nose into her hair, taking a deep breath. 

Lutz walked towards the bed and looked at the too, frowning at the sight. Scartching his head, he had to figure out how to separate them. Looking over to the door, he watched as Luciano's cat walked into the room. Picking up the cat he walked over to Luciano's side and put his cat on his head. Looking for a place to hide, seeing that the closest door was open he quietly walked over to the closet, and watched.

Luciano groaned, lifting his hand up to his face. "Gino, get off of my face," he mumbled. Pulling his arm from under Maria, he picked up Gino. Looking at him, he frown, "Maybe if you stop laying on my face, I'll get you a friend." He paused looking at Maria. "Or maybe she will want a pet," he mumbled, climbing out of the bed.

Maria shifted, sitting up, as she heard his voice. Rubbing her eye she looked at him and asked him, "Luciano wants wrong." She yawned. 

Luciano stopped and walked over to her, "Nothing, Gino is just hungry is all." He kissed her forehead and continued to speak softly, "Just lay down, and go back to sleep." 

Lutz growled a bit as he watched him kiss her forehead. 

Luciano smiled watching her lay back down and curl up back under the blanket. Walking out of the room, he notice that the door was opened. But he didn't have a second thought about it, because he remembered that Gino walked into the room. Walking to the kitchen, he got Gino some more food and some water to drink.

Lutz came out of the closet, he walked over to the bed and slowly snaked his arms under Maria.

Maria yawned, feeling his arms around her, she only thought it was Luciano. But she groaned as she was felt she was being lifted. Opening her eyes, she looked up and looked up at him, "L-lutz," she whispered out.

Lutz looked down at her and kissed her forehead as he told her, "We are going home."

She frowned, "But Luciano said, I was going to live here until you paid him back."

"Screw Luciano," he barked at her.

She pushed him away, "I'm not leaving, Lutz." She struggled to get out of his grip, when she felt his grip tighten. "Luciano! Luciano, help me," she screamed out.

Lutz cover her mouth, trying to hold her close to him and quiet her.

Luciano jumped when he heard her scream. Running back to his room, he stopped at the door. He narrowed his eyes as he saw, Lutz had tired a gag around Maria's head. 

Lutz looked up at him and backed up towards the window, pulling Maria with him. 

Maria cried, being pulling towards from Lutz. Everytime she tired to go towards Luciano, she would be jolted back to Lutz.

Lutz threw her over his shoulder and as he opened the window, and started to climb out.

Luciano ran over and tired to grabbed Maria, but he was kicked to the floor by Lutz. 

Lutz climbed out the window, carrying Maria over his shoulder, and ran to his car, throwing her into the back. Starting to drive off, he looked into the rear view mirror and watched as Luciano ran out, holding his gun and started shooting at the tires. Lutz ducked a bit as he drove off, and went home.


	8. Chapter 8

Maria looked out the back of the window, frowning. Looking to the front at her brother, she felt her heart sink. "Why," she asked him.

"Why what," he looked at her threw his rear view mirror.

She turned so she was facing him. "Why did you take me away from Luciano? You trade me to him, cause you didn't have his money. He told me everything Lutz," she yelled at him. 

Lutz stopped that car immanently, lucky they were on a road that was barely used by anyone. "His money," he turned and looked at her. "What are you his bitch now," he asked her. 

"No! He is my friend, and I trust every word that he has told me," she jumped a bit. 

"Your so fucking gullible Maria. He's a liar, thats how he gets things done. He tells you what he thinks you need to know. Your going to trust him over your own fucking family," he narrowed his eyes at her and turned around, as he racer back to the house. 

She stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, "maybe Lutz was right," she thought to herself. Looking out the window as the car stop she saw the house. Watching as Lutz got out of the car, he opened her door for her. As she got out, he apologized to her, saying that hearing her stand up for Luciano made him mad. Walking to the house she ran up to her room and slammed the door shut, she laid on her bed and curled up under her blanket. Pulling the shirt she was wearing up to her nose, she took in Luciano's scent that was still on the shirt. Closing her eyes she fell asleep. 

A few hours later, she was woken up to gun fire. She jumping looking around, she could hear Lutz down stairs yelling, and then she heard him run up the stair and into his room. She went to her window an opened it to let in some fresh air, she went back over to her bed and laid down. 

Luciano is walking around the perimeter of the house looked for any open windows. Smirking he saw her window was open, hoping it wasn't Lutz's room, he picked up a rock and threw it at it. Hitting the window, he waited for gun shots.

Jumping Maria heard the something hit her window. Getting up she walked towards the window and opened it more. Looking out she smiled bit, but then quickly frowned. "What are you doing here," she asked him, leaning in the window.

"Clearly for you, now jump," he told her

"Why, I'm not important! Just go away," she said standing up straight as she shuts the door.

He frowned and picked up another rock and chucked it at the window, "Open up!" He growled as he could see her shaking her head as she covered her ear.

"Just go away," she said again.

Irrirated, he picked up a larger rock and threw it with some more strenght, watching he went pale.

Jumping, she watched as the rock broken threw the window. She watched over to the window and opened it so she can lean out. "What the hell," she yelled at him.

"Do you like him? You brother," he asked her.

Pausing she looked at him for a bit and then looked away, "And why would you care! He's my brother, he's never going to et me leave his house or sight again."

He frowned, "I can let you be free. You don't have to be here all fucking day. Plus even I get annoyed of him and I don't even live with him."

"Lutz won't allow that, right now he's pack so we can leave," she told him.

He put his arms up in the air, "Then jump. I'll catch you."

She looked at him, "and why should I trust you!"

He put his arms down and and thought about it for a bit. Then shrugging he said, "I have no answer for you."

She leans against the window pane, "Plus I barely even know you."

He sighed, trying to think up and excuse.

"Lutz said you only be nice to girls, so you ca eventually fuck them," she told him.

He shrugged again, "If they can't fight then I do."

Hearding that made her frown.

Getting irrirated again, he spoke, "If you don't trust me then have fun never leaving your fucking house at all. And if you really didn't trust me you won't have slept in my bed!"

Frowning more, she thought about it, then looking to him she asked, "And if I do go back with you, what will happen?"

He shrugged, "We'll find out now won't we?"

She nodded, "And you promise, you'l catch me?"

He nodded.

She feeling reassured, she started to climb out then window, as Luciano put his arms up in the air again.

Lutz walked into her room and quickly ran over to her window and grabbed her. "Maria," he shouted.

Seeing Lutz made Luciano groan, "For fuck's sake!"

Lutz pulled her back into the window, "Fuck off Luciano."

Whining Maria tried to pull out of his grip.

Luciano bit his lip, "C'mon princess, kick him or something!"

Nodding she elbowed her brother in the face.

As he watched, he smiled as laughing a bit.

Lutz groaned, letting go of her and watched as she ran back over to the window

Jumping out the window, she watched as Luciano moved around to make sure he catch her.

As he catch her, he smiled and notice that she was smiling a bit too. Putting her down, he gently grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips.

Blushing deeply, she gently kissed him back.

Pulling away, he ruffled her hair as she took off his jacket and drapped it over her shoulders.

Jumping she covered her ears as Lutz started shooting out of the window. 

Picking her up, he ran towards the cars and got her inside.

Curling up in his jacket, she looked at him.

Getting into the car, he drove off to his house.


	9. Chapter 9

Looking out the window and then to him, she smiled a bit, "Where are we going?"

He glanced at her and then back to the road, "Back to my place."

"Oh," she looked down at her lap.

Glancing back at her again, he noticed she was looking down, "Something wrong."

"I'm just confused, that's all," she looked at him, as she spoke.

"About what, your brothers an idiot and your coming back with me. What is there to understand," he flat out said.

She looked away, "Alright, I just thought that there might have been more." She yawned a bit, curling up in the seat.

Glancing at her, he sigh, "When we get home, we can go back to sleep okay!"

She looked at him, "And what if he comes back?"

"He won't be back for a while, trust me." He spoke with the up most confidence, as he didn't want her to be afraid.

Looking out the window, she wished she could believe that. And even though she tried, there was that one thing in the back of her mind telling her that it wasn't true.

Pulling up to the house, he sighed, turning off the car. "You can still sleep in my room, if you want."

Nodding, she looked to him and smiled. "Thank you," she said softly.

"For what I was only getting back what was mine," he said as he got out of the car. Walking around the car, he glanced in and saw her face was a bright red. Opening her door, he leaned on it and spoke to her, "are you coming or not because I can always leave you in the car to freeze."

Jumping, scrambled out of the car. Only to hear Luciano chuckle and shut the door. "That's not funny!," she said to him, holding his jacket close to her.

"What ever you say, and besides," he walked over to her and grabbed her face. "Do you actually think I'll let you out of my sight, after that?"

Trying to shake her head, she grabbed on to his wrist. "L-Luciano, let go your hurt me," she managed to say.

Letting go of her face, he sighed.

Taking a hold of his hand she held it in hers. "I'm okay, how about we go inside. You must be tired after all," she suggested to him.

Chuckling a bit, he nodded in agreement. Holding her hand, he led her into the house. He didn't stop once, not even to talk to his guys.

"Is it okay if I take a shower," she asked breaking the silence.

"You can use the shower in master bathroom," he told her as he stopped in front of his door. Opening the door, he gestured for her to go into the room first.

Walking into the room, she walked towards the master bathroom.

"There are clean towels in there already. I'll bring you in a clean shirt to wear," he said walking over to his dresser.

Nodding a bit, she smiled. "Thank you Luciano," she said as she walked into the bathroom and shit the door.


	10. Chapter 10

During her shower, she heard the door open. "Luciano is that you," she asked. 

"No one else is aloud in here, other than you and myself," Luciano told her. He set a t-shirt down on the counter, letting out a small sigh he walked out of the bathroom. 

She sighed in relief, now knowing that. During the rest of her shower she kept think to her that Luciano looked upset about something. But she couldn't think about what. Getting out of the shower, she grabbed the towel and dried off. Looking to the clothes on the counter, she smiled a bit. Picking up the clothes she got dressed, putting her drying clothes into the basket that was in there. 

Luciano was sitting on his side of the bed, he was only in his boxers. He didn't notice the bathroom door open, he didn't hear her walk over to the bed. 

Crawling into the bed, she crawled up behind him and hugged him. 

Luciano jumped feeling her arms wrap around him. He glanced over his shoulder at her. 

She looked at him and smiled a bit. Letting go of him, she rested her head on his shoulder. "Is something bothering you," she asked wanting to know.

He shook his head, there was nothing bothering him. It was just a long day for him, and he was just trying to figure things out. "And if there is, what's it to you," he asked her, curious to know what she was thinking. 

She thought about it for a little bit, she didn't know what she was supposed to say. What was it to her, she thought about that answer. 

It was question for a little bit, he raised an eyebrow waiting for her to answer his question. But it was clear to him, that she had no answer to give to him. 

"If there is, I want to be able to help you," she mumbled a bit, feeling that answer wasn't going to be enough. 

"You want to be able to help me," he repeated what he could hear. He could feel her nod against his shoulder. He chuckled remembering, when her brother told him the same exact thing. "But how can I trust you, when I can't even trust your brother," he said as a reminder that her brother used to work for him. 

She frowned a bit, "Because I'm not my brother! and because...... because I trust you. I trust you more than I trust my own friends," she said raising her voice a bit. She snaked her arms around his upper torso, her head still rest on his shoulder. 

He looked down at her arms, and smiled a bit. "Why are you not afraid of me, I mean everyone else it," he asked in a mumble. 

She had to guess what he had said, "because you haven't given me a reason to be afraid."


End file.
